


Save Me a Spark

by softdeldry



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Asahi eliminado de Treasure Box, F/M, YG treasure box - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Summary: Hamada Asahi ha sido eliminado de Treasure Box y ha regresado a Japón.Yoshida Kaori le busca después de su llegada.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Original Female Character





	Save Me a Spark

Kaori se mantiene nerviosa y afligida frente a un edificio departamental.

Por Haruto se ha enterado que Asahi fue eliminado de la competencia y regresó la misma noche a Japón.

Se sintió algo molesta con el chico por no haber recibido una llamada o mensaje donde él mismo le informara el suceso, pero sabía que Asahi debió haberse estado sintiendo mal para no hacerlo.

Después de ver el episodio y como el chico había hecho su mayor esfuerzo, aunque no obtuvo los resultados esperados, se armó de valor (creyendo además de haberle dado el tiempo necesario para reacomodarse de nuevo en su hogar) y decidió visitarle.

Volviendo a la situación actual, mientras varias personas pasaban por el vecindario, de un lado a otro ella sigue plantada en su sitio. No sabía como reaccionaría al estar frente a Asahi, quería que él la viera como un soporte pero si se largaba a llorar al verlo no sería de mucha utilidad.

Tras una profunda respiración Kaori se encamina hacia la parte interior del edificio, derecho, hasta llegar frente al ascensor al cual ya ha llamado tras presionar un botón.

Entra en aquella caja metálica y presiona para el cuarto piso y espera de manera inquieta hasta llegar a su destino que es indicado por las puertas del ascensor abriéndose frente a ella.

Sale de aquella caja de metal y se encamina por el pasillo hasta uno de los últimos departamentos de este.

Estando frente a la puerta toma un pequeño respiro y su puño golpea ligeramente la madera que la separa del interior del departamento produciendo un suave pero audible sonido.

Su llamado es respondido poco después cuando la puerta se abre y un chico le sonríe.

ㅡKotaro-san, es bueno verleㅡ le sonríe de vuelta al chico

ㅡPor favor no seas tan formal, creí que ya éramos amigos todos, Kotaro-kun estará bienㅡ el chico le mira amablemente

ㅡEsta bien, Kotaro-kunㅡ asiente sonriente Kaori ㅡYo... necesitaba saber si se encuentra Asahi-kunㅡ pregunta esperanzada a que la respuesta sea positiva

ㅡSi, esta en su habitación, puedes pasarㅡ abre mas la puerta más permitiéndole la entrada a la chica ㅡDisculpa el desorden, aún estamos terminando de acomodar algunas cosas por aquíㅡ la voz de Kotaro suena un poco avergonzada por el desorden que, en realidad no era tan grande, solo unas maletas tiradas ㅡYa sabes donde esta la habitación de Asahi-kun, puedes pasar sin problema

ㅡGracias Kotaro-kunㅡ Kaori hace una pequeña inclinación hacia el chico

ㅡNo es nada, si me disculpas debo seguir acomodando mis cosasㅡ Kotaro le sonríe por última vez antes de encerrarse en su habitación

Kaori le observa irse y dirige su vista a la puerta de Asahi. Con pasos ligeros se acerca a ella y toca de igual manera a como lo hizo con la puerta principal.

Espera unos segundos pacientemente y sin recibir alguna respuesta verbal la puerta se abre frente a ella mostrando a Asahi.

ㅡKaori-chanㅡ le mira sorprendido ㅡ¿Cómo supiste que regresamos?

ㅡPor ti noㅡ responde sonriendo ㅡRecuerda que monitoreaba el programa para saber como la estaban pasando, además, antes de que saliera el octavo episodio un pajarito me informó lo sucedido

ㅡHarutoㅡ responde Asahi y Kaori asiente mientras el chico le invita a pasar y ambos se sientan sobre la cama de él como muchas otras veces lo han hecho.

ㅡSi, estaba preocupado por ustedes... yo también, sobre todo por tiㅡ Kaori resiste el abrazarlo y ponerse a llorar

ㅡEstamos bien, estoy bienㅡ Asahi le dedica una pequeña sonrisa pero no convence totalmente a Kaori

ㅡAsahi-kun, sabes que puedes confiar en miㅡ y tras esas palabras Asahi se rompe, porque podía parecer un chico inexpresivo pero Kaori siempre lograba derribar ese muro.

ㅡNo fui lo suficientemente bueno... no lo soyㅡ lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos pero estas son retiradas inmediatamente por sus manos ㅡNo importa cuanto me esfuerce, siempre terminan por encima de mi, no soy nada a lado de ellosㅡ Kaori sabe que habla de los chicos del programa

ㅡ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que te fueras?ㅡ Asahi solamente le mira con los ojos humedecidos ㅡTe dije que aunque hubiera muchos otros chicos talentosos no te sintieras menos porque tu también lo eres y mucho, brillas a tu manera y un día brillaras arriba de un escenario, además si no te sientes con la suficiente seguridad para brillar toma la mía, toma mi confianza, pero nunca te apagues.

ㅡKaori...ㅡ Asahi le mira sin poder formular alguna otra palabra, las lagrimas escaparon y bajan por sus mejillas.

ㅡPor favor, no te rindas Asahi-kunㅡ Kaori le abraza siendo correspondida inmediatamente.

Yoshida Kaori siempre estaría para Hamada Asahi, como amiga, confidente y mucho más.


End file.
